CaptHaddock and the Rent Boy
by StrangecatRamsey
Summary: Archibald Haddock meets a rentboy by the name of Tintin. They spend a weekend together. Love grows.
1. Chapter 1

Warning for Haddock/Rentboy!Tintin, Dirty Talker!Haddock, Whipping/Spanking, Fisting, D/s

(From Tintin Kink Meme)

Summary: Archibald Haddock was a lonely old sea dog who once stumbled in a pub and met a young stripper/rentboy who was singing/strip teasing/things like that on the stage. Stunned by his beauty, he rented him for several months. Love grew in time, and Haddock realized that he only wanted Tintin for himself.

**Chapter 1**

It had been his very last trip as captain of the Karaboudjan. Already pretty sloshed out of his mind, he managed to make it to the next dock pub. An upmarket if not still seedy spot. Alan the new captain of his ship already making plans for the next shipments, had left him to sort himself out. The official exchanging of power had been done earlier in the day and his trip to Marlinspike Hall, having sorted all his own needs out, he was now in need of a good time, before he allowed his mind to start to wonder and think.

Slipping into the pub, barely noticeable amongst the other burly men around the pub, the room as dark as any other pub in the area. But as far as finding a good time. It supplied all the viewing pleasure he may want while sitting down to a pint. He'd been here previously several times, and knew to head to the back of the bar to get a private viewing room to view that nights offerings.

Seating in the small but classy box seat, a blank window before him ready for the show. A bottle of the finest Rum placed beside his seat, a chilled glass beside that with a box of cigars. All set for a night of enjoyment.

Having just sat down to enjoy his viewing, the window opened to reveal the first of the nights entertainments. His heart sinking slightly to reveal a muscle bound dark haired boy his only interesting feature would be the bright green eyes. Haddock found more pleasure in a glass of his rum rather than the boy, but someone else had clearly taken an interest and the boy was sold quickly.

The remainder of the night was much the same. Uninteresting boy after Uninteresting boy. The finest quality of entertainment but nothing that suited his attention. Each putting on a show for the pleasure of the customers. Each being bought for purposes that didn't really interest him. The smooth voice behind the box speakers introducing each boy in turn. Their names, their "interests" perhaps a specific speciality of the boy dancing before him. Sometimes a bidding war would happen and the boy would become more and more raunchy perhaps stripping and revealing more of themselves. Haddock would have thought he'd at least find one person to take his interest.

By the end of the hour he was fairly pissed, and loosing hope of finding someone to peak his interest. The bottle was half through as the brunette before him that had managed to get a bidding war of note between 3 buyers finally went off the lot. When a Short lean little Red-haired** fox walked onto the centre of the stage. The announcers smooth voice rocked over the speaker like song, His interest that peaked that the glass that was half way to his lips remained there.

"This is Tintin. This /boy/ loves being on the wild side of life. Adventurous and Energetic he lives for excitement, A wild lust for life. Priding himself on his eclectic tastes. He'd love to share your interests. A warning comes with him though. He is Hard Headed, Stubborn and may be in need of taming. This is a private entry into our Auction However he has been on the floor before. Bidding Starts at…"

Haddock raised an eyebrow at that while pressing the bidders button without thinking, a private entry into such an auction meant that this Tintin Character (If that had even been his real name) had entered himself into the Auction.

Usually there were house boys and girls: Regulars that worked for the pub not indentured but using the house for their protection. The Auction house took 10% of their winnings. The contract would be signed only after the boy was sure that he was comfortable with the Bidder, Each Bidder would have to submit medical forms proving themselves clean. The boys and girls were guaranteed to be clean.

However all the Regular boys and girls all signed contracts with the auction house for a certain amount of time. This protected both the Auction house and the Bidders . The perks for the Rent boys and girls would be room and board. They wouldn't be expected to join an auction against their will, but would have to work the floor as waiters and cleaners and strippers for the pubs displays up front. Most of the Auction "Items" were there because they didn't want to work and preferred quick money.

The Private entries were usually Rich little boys and girls wanting a thrill ride. Or seeking quick money to solve a problem. The Auction house would usually charge 25% for this. They always insured that the entry was clean. The proof of residents and all forms of legal documents would have to be submitted for this.

He was already trying to work Tintin out as the boy danced before him like a piece of meat needing to be eaten. There were several other bidders for the young fox. His finger having stopped when he saw the bidding war erupt. Tin Tin danced like a professional. Not dressed in fishnet stockings and heals like some of the boys. But rather a almost see through silk fabric shirt, and leather trousers that showed every bulge and curve the boy possessed his feat bear. The shake of his backside to the viewer's nearly undoing Haddock who heard the announcement of the last call for the purchase of Tintin.

Pressing the button waiting to see who ever buzzed last would do the same. The answering buzz in reply told him so. The two buzzes went on the next 2 minuets. Before finally the answering buzz stopped the auctioneer seeming to pause longer than normal before the sale went through for this Tintin boy. The entire place seemed to be silent as Tintin was lead off the stage. "Our next boy for offer is…"

Haddock looked at the total amount that he'd waged for wondering if he should have read the auction leaflets rather than gone with what he heard. Opening the book briefly to find out exactly what he'd bid for. Finding Tintin fairly quickly toward the front of the book. The offer having been for the entire weekend. Starting on the Friday night and ending the Sunday evening. The thought making the Captain feel abit better . He was hardly in a sober enough state to use Tintin as thoroughly as he would like for the amount he'd be paying. That would be if Tintin would even accept his bid.

He had put his book down pressing a button to close the curtain no longer interested in the auction waiting for Tintin to enter. He was just about to resume drinking when Tintin entered with a fairly large body guard behind him, Haddock not bothering to rise, looked over his shoulder pointing to a spot before him with a finger before taking a sip. The bodyguard staying at the door for the moment.

"Your name is Tintin?" He asked as he finished the last of his glass, turning the light on a tad brighter so he might go through the contract that had been placed in laymen's terms obviously for ease of trade. "Yes" was the only answer from the boy, looking up somewhat amused to find the boy staring straight at him, 'clearly not a broken toy then' he thought to himself as he stared into the eyes that bore a flame that went right to his blood.

"Do you have a last name?" he muttered already reading through the contract trying to scan through a last name but all he found were the names and signatures of the owners of the bar and the "Item number" in question. Clearly the contract was to protect the property. Tintin looked him over before smiling in mock sweetness "Anything you want it to be" Haddock could only snort not really paying attention though the smirk on his face was purely sadistic as he said "Fair enough, will just have to come up with names for you Poppet." Watching Tintin's face fall when he was called that was just about worth what he paid for the weekend.

"Right I agree to all these terms. What do you draw the line at Poppet" Tintins face looked about ready to kill at being called that but managed to hold his tongue "I like most things. If I don't like something I'll let you know. My safe words are listed. But I won't play rough if you're inebriated. Sex is one thing. Trusting you drunks another. Do we under one another…sir?"

Haddock had to admit that the boy had a point though he wouldn't have admitted it. He hadn't really planned on much more than a show and a blowjob tonight anyway though his hand suddenly itched to smack that fine looking Rump. "Captain actually. And you'll be whatever I want you to be sweet little thing. I plan to use that fine dirty lil hole of yours, I'm gonna make you take as much of me as ya can and then some. I'm gonna turn you inside out and upside down. Mark your flesh, make you hurt in places you didn't even know you had. And when I've kept you on the brink for hours on end on end I'm finally gonna let you cum. And you'll know you've come only when I'm wiping the floor of the goo that you'd have become. And I'm gonna be god damned sober when I do it. Do you have a problem with that boy?"

Tintin had to shift to check that he had indeed not cum in his trousers just listening to those promises. The taste of a real threat in every word. Like playing with fire. "Ah…Aye Aye Captain. That sounds just Dandy" Haddock smirked stood up signing the contract and pushing it over to Tintin "Do I get to take you home for the weekend or we have to do it here?" he asked pulling his black jacket on. "Your place is fine. But you need to get me back by Sunday midnight" Tintin said managing to keep his voice steady as he signed his weekend away. "Very well. Cars outside. Lets get outa this hall of mirrors shall we?"


	2. Chapter 2

Warning for Haddock/Rentboy!Tintin, Dirty Talker!Haddock, Whipping/Spanking, Fisting, D/s

(From Tintin Kink Meme)

Summary: Archibald Haddock was a lonely old sea dog who once stumbled in a pub and met a young stripper/rent boy who was singing/strip teasing/things like that on the stage. Stunned by his beauty, he rented him for several months. Love grew in time, and Haddock realized that he only wanted Tintin for himself.

**Chapter 2**

Tintin watched Haddock as Haddock watched out the window of the car as Nestor his butler drove. Haddock seemed to be deep in thought. Tintin having gone and gotten his bag, signed out of the building and slipped into the car beside the Captain. Haddock was leaning against the glass of the back car door watching Tintin In the dark reflection of the window, watching him. Thinking about all the things he planned to do to the boy. When he started to squirm in his seat Haddock sat back in his seat closing his eyes pretending to sleep.

Tintin not being able to take it anymore, making sure that Nestor was watching the road, shifted over deciding to be proactive about this. His hand slipping over the bulge that was Haddocks trousers, slowly unzipping it about to pull his cock out, when he felt a hand on the back of his neck, Haddock watching him behind bushy dark brows. "And just what do you think you are doing poppet." Tintin let out a small squeak blushing but not letting Haddock go. "You paid for me. Seems a waste to just sit back and not do anything."

Haddock smirked pulling the boys hand off of him, fingers slipping around the bulge in the leather pants Tintin was wearing. So clearly not his normal style but it did look damned edible on him, massaging him through his trousers. "Not here my little fox. I think that I'll take you home. I want to watch you stripe off every bit of those clothes, and then maybe if you're good I'll let you taste your Captain. Right now I think you should behave or I'll put you over my lap for a sound spanking."

Tintin's eyes widened his breath hitching as if that was exactly what he wanted. Haddock pressed a button to a screen between the driver's seat and the back seat smirking as he gently opened Tintin's trousers hand slipping into the leather trousers pulling out a very neat impressive cock, already semi erect, Haddock smirked fingers stroking around the head of it "I'm curious handsome. A Private entry but a regular. Care to explain it?"

Tintin groaned curling up in Haddocks lap as if the feel of his hand was almost too much pleasure for him just then "No…No not really" Tintin whimpered groaning the top of his head hitting the underside of Haddocks chin as he tried to escape the hand half-heartedly, Haddocks other hand gripping Tintin's wrist holding him in place "I think we need to take the edge off you boy. But I'm not going to let you cum until you tell me what I want to know. I don't want your real name or address. I want your story."

Haddock thought that perhaps he was pushing too hard, Tintin had given up on escape and was panting as Haddocks hand stroked him. Haddock stopped stroking when Tintin's cock started to twitch in his hand. Tintins whine of objection making him laugh hoarsely his hard cock pressing against Tintin's arse. "The story an I'll let ya shoot."

Tintin whined reluctantly pressing closer to the captain his eyes glazed in want, his free hand clearly wanting to finish him off he was that close "I like Adventure and Exploration…I found my missions through being a rent boy. It pays extremely w…well. And the Auction house makes it safe…and this in itself is…an adventure"

Haddock listened to this sure that there was far more to this story than Tintin was letting on but he wasn't about to argue just yet. He had all weekend to twist him around his finger, and he intended to do just that. His hand started to jerk up and down as fast as it could manage haddocks large nose nuzzling under Tintins ear, Nipping and tonguing a certain area, before biting down firmly sucking on the spot until he managed to taste blood "Cum for me boy" he managed to growl. Tintin in no position to argue arched beneath his see-through shirt, the light of the moon seeming to make his surprisingly pale skin turn almost silvery blue as he lost himself into Haddocks large hand.

He finally pulled his hand away from Tintin's cock waiting for him to pay attention to him before cleaning off a finger while looking the boy directly in the eye, smirking at the way he almost seemed gone, though the little pink tongue popping out as if wanting to taste, suggested otherwise. Haddock held out his hand to be cleaned watching Tintin go to work like a cat with a long tongue, looking forward to having that mouth on him.

Leaning over Tintin and pulling out some Tissues to finish cleaning the both of them, Tintin making to move off his lap but he was certainly not having any of that. Pulling Tintin closer before closing his eyes to sit and meditate on the hardon pressing Tintins rump. "Can I please do something about that Captain?" Haddock had to smirk, "Not yet lad" The cabin remained silent for a little while, his hand still resting and fondling Tintins naked staff. "It must be hurting please let me kiss it better."

Haddock was so close to just agreeing by the time that they finally got to Marlinspike Hall, He'd already opened the door to the car before the car had come to a stop, haled Tintin over his shoulder and brought him into the house "your such a little cock slut you know that boy" Tintin could only grin at that "you say the nicest things Captain."

Haddock snorted heading to the bedroom trusting Nestor to bring up the bags. The "bags" namely being a large duffle bag. Haddock dumped Tintin onto the bed, examining him with a smirking face. Now more toward sober than drunk he was rather liking the idea of having the boy here. "Is there some way I can help you Captain" Tintin said in as sultry a voice as any of the best whores in town.

"Why yes I think you can poppet." He answered in a thick husky voice, walking over to a leather high back chair, turning it to face the bed, before sitting down staring at Tintin with a hungry expression. "I want to see you stripe off. I want you to do it slowly and then when you are done. You're going to strip me. Then you are going to come here and sit on my cock. I have work tomorrow so I won't be able to make use of your boy Cnt. You can prove your skills with that mouth of yours tomorrow. Tonight I want a quick hard fuck and a good night's rest.

The look of lust on Tintin's face was more than one might expect from a rent boy who's pleasure you were paying for, Haddock wondered as he watched Tintin start to dance in the dim light of the room each movement fluid and perfect leading one into the other as he slowly undid the lacing of his shirt followed by the buttons beneath, What it was that had stirred the boy to such lust. Whether it was the idea of him being used or the dirty words he'd used, there was only one way to find out and he had all weekend to find out… he intended to leave Tintin as satisfied by the end of it as Tintin would leave him.

Tintin had somehow managed to remove the lacings of his thin see-through material shirt and undone the buttons of it. His cock hanging out now gaining girth again even after having just spent itself a half hour again. The swing of his cock counter acting the movements of his body as if they were dancing together rather than as one. Haddock had a strong desire to taste the boy…but he had all weekend to do it in.

Slowly Tintin allowed the leather to slip down his skin. Clearly having powdered himself before slipping into it. The creaking of it as it slid to the floor before Tintin stepped out of them almost as dirty as the boy who wore them. Tintin deliberately bending over so that Haddock could see all of him as he picked them up and placed them aside on a nearby table, before walking over to him heal to toe in each step.

Gently tugging the ex-Captain from his chair, fine hands slipping beneath his jacks shoulders and slipping them down, fingers gently coasting over his chest over his nipples, slipping down to the hem of his shirt to be pulled up over his head, Tintin somehow managing to drag his nails up his chest at the same time the blue shirt coming off leaving Haddocks hair even messier than before making Tintin Giggle.

A swift sharp smack to his backside stopped the giggles causing Tintin to blush and groan having enjoyed that perhaps a little too much, trying to look suitably chastised he knelt down to undo his boots' slowly pulling them off, almost Tipping Haddock over, socks shortly followed by his trousers. The slow pace almost too slow Haddock extremely close to bending Tintin over a chair and screwing him one sock and his trousers around his ankles.

Thankfully Tintin seemed to read this and they somehow both ended up on the chair again, Tintin facing the Captain kissing him hungrily, naked chest to naked chest. "There's lube in the bathroom" Tintin smirked at that shaking his head, taking hold of the Captains cock and driving himself onto it before Haddock could say anything. "F#cking hell you little spitfire! Neptune's Testicles!Warn a man before you do that"

Tintin looking smug started to drive himself onto the captains cock as if it were his only hope. Clearly having prelubed before the auction, a groan of note escaping Haddock as he finally managed to gain some sense of order. Gripping Tintins head and pulling him into a mind numbing kiss, Tintins cock leaking against the Captains belly.

A vigorous pace was soon set, Haddock lifting off the chair high as he could manage to drive into Tintin, two large hands gripping the firm round orbs that were Tintins arse cheeks pulling them apart so that he could manage to get deeper into him, "That's it you little whore take me. Dammit you're so tight I wouldn't have expected that. F...F#ck sooo close. Gonna fill you with so much cum you'll be spitting it for a month slut…"

TinTin was panting so close to shooting he thought it impossible. The thick feeling of Haddocks cock his head driving straight into his prostate and the dull nails digging into his backside, the hot breath and tickle of his beard against him as he said all that was too much. Tintin arched into him, gripping his shoulders and letting out a loud yell that probably ended up traveling through the house.

Haddock pulled Tintin firmly onto his cock, feeling the wet hot spunk land on his stomach, firmly plugged deep into Tintin his orgasm shooting right though his spine into his cock. Roaring like a Lion claiming his mate. Definitely heard around the house. Leaving bruises on Tintins backside as he collapsed back into the chair chuckling.

"I didn't kill you did I?" he heard Tintin ask what felt like seconds later but in reality must have been about 15. "Not that lucky whelp." He groaned pulling him off of his cock smacking his backside in the direction of the bathroom, swearing he'd be spending some time with that backside under the palm of his hands soon.

After a quick shower, Haddock made for bed. Tintin followed to bed not knowing where else to be. Thankfully that was what the Captain had intended all along, wrapping Tintin in his arms starting to drift off to sleep. "Tomorrow I'm gonna wear your arse out so hard you'll be sleeping on your stomach by this time tomorrow night." Haddock whispered into the slightly damp locks of Tintins hair, the shiver in answer from Tintin having nothing to do with the chill in the room. "Promises promises Captain." Smirking nipping one of Tintins freckled shoulders, Haddock leaned forward turning off the light "I intend to get my money's worth out of you lad. I suggest you don't tempt me any further."

Tintin swallowed wanting to push but being too tired fell sound asleep looking forward to the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning for Haddock/Rentboy!Tintin, Dirty Talker!Haddock, Whipping/Spanking, Fisting, D/s

(From Tintin Kink Meme)

Summary: Archibald Haddock was a lonely old sea dog who once stumbled in a pub and met a young stripper/rent boy who was singing/strip teasing/things like that on the stage. Stunned by his beauty, he rented him for several months. Love grew in time, and Haddock realized that he only wanted Tintin for himself.

**Chapter 3**

((So…Ummm…warning. Bit more intense than the last part. Just a wee bitty))

Having always been a Naval man, Haddock found that kicking the habit of rising early even after a long shift wasn't going to escape him easily. Sitting up the early light of the morning sinking in through the window making the light in the room all the more pleasant had been a novelty that he knew he would never truly get used to. It was true that he missed the rock of his ship putting him to sleep. But the light cascading into his room just about made up for it compared to his normal lack of light from the portholes .

But what made it absolutely perfect was the feel of a young warm body pressing against him, his fingers suddenly itching to touch and play, his fingers moving gently over Tintins as he moves the covers off him. The room warm enough to allow for it. The sight of the naked boy before him making his mouth water.

It was almost too much for him to pull himself out of bed, Ever the naval man, he decided that duty had to come before pleasure . Gently slipping from his bed wanting to get started immediately so that he could have the rest of the day with his new toy hadn't been easy. Tintin was like a barnacle with a vendetta, he eventually had to wake him which only resulted in a very different type of wrestling. Haddock managing to pin the boy to the bed and suck the life out of him enough to finally escape to his study desperately in need of completing the household.

Nestor had somehow managed to make sure that there was a breakfast waiting for Haddock as he got to the study. As well as made certain that the guest was well cared for. But the poor butler could hardly see to it that Tintin didn't bother his master while he worked. Only an hour into his work Tintin strolled into the office completely naked looking as if he was in fact the owner. Nestor who had seen it all merely picked up the finally completed breakfast remains and made a swift exit.

Heading straight for the captain, standing right beside him, cock pressing against his shoulder as he bent forward over the paper work was about all he needed right now. Letting out a small sigh, the hard on he'd been fighting all morning starting to return after he'd spent the last hour trying to get it to subside "Dammit Boy. I have work to do. Can't you give a man a few moments. I'm the one paying for you not the other way around."

The kicked puppy dog look he got for that almost made him feel bad enough to pay some attention to the boy but he really had to finish his work. "Look Give me a couple of hours and I'll show you how I use my boys properly. But I really need to finish this off alright Poppet?" Tintin pouted grimacing at the name poppet, clearly not liking the idea of being ignored but nodding reluctantly..

"Lad…dammit you drive a hard bargain. Alright. Why not get some clothes on and come back and have a look around the Study. I have books and travelling charts from all around the world. Why not come research your next adventure while I work. If you're a good boy I'll let you choose our afternoons activities. Aye?" Tintins grin was worth the compromise. Though the evil little twinkle in his eye scared him just a wee bit.

Tintin soon returned wearing nothing but one of Haddocks blue sweaters that was much too big for him. Though clearly there was no underwear involved as Tintin walked around the library section deliberately bending over in his line of vision. He had nearly stood up and ordered him to get some real clothes on. But somehow he knew that that would only result in the boys arse either being blistered or thoroughly fucked.

Having finally settled into his work he was working at a good pace, reading through pages signing contracts and completing the rest of the shipment contracts that he'd just completed when he felt something brush against his leg. He didn't think anything of it until he felt his cock pulled out and a hot wet velvety mouth swallow him down… his first thought being. "His next being that he told the boy to wait the next was 'Poseidon's balls. did the boy not have a gag reflex."

Tintin had two things going for him. The first was that Haddock had been hard all morning and was actually desperately in need of this. And the other was that he had managed to get to Haddocks cock by crawling under the table. So there was no way for Haddock to actually get to him without moving away. He had to know that Haddock wasn't going to be happy about this but it wasn't like he'd really thought about it.

"..What the hell am I gonna do with you little shit." He gasped as Tintin swallowed ALL of him down in a few moves. The desk getting in the way of Haddock grasping the back of Tintins neck. The feel of that hot wet mouth giving him the best blowjob of his life the wet slurping sounds , his breath hitching everything adding to his pleasure.

He somehow managed to pull his chair out enough to get his hand wrapped around the back of Tintin's head, forcing his cock as deep as it would go. Tintin not fighting him at all. Swallowing it all down. The only warning he gave Tintin of his impending orgasm was a tightening of his hand at the base of his scull before plunging his head right down his throat releasing his load with a hard shove before pulling back eventually remembering that Tintin might actually like to breath.

Sitting back in his chair examining him as he coughed and spluttered Haddock was trying to decide whether he was angry or bemused by this. Tintin making the mistake of looking a bit too smug once he'd regained himself. Haddock deciding that he A-Did not like being manipulated. B-That when he said no he meant no. And C-That backside of Tintins had been sorely in need of a beating the moment he stepped into Marlinspike hall.

Before Tintin had a moment to move away or escape, Haddock haled him out from his hiding place by the scruff of his blue sweater growling and glaring at Tintin in such a way as to convey that he was in BIG shit. Tintin reading it in the dark brow suddenly wanting to back-pedal but it was too late, Haddock kicking his chair back far enough as to give him enough space. Shoving him over his lap, pushing his sweater up over to his upper back before bringing down his hand firmly without warning.

"When..NO..NO!" Haddock growled launching his hand onto Tintin's backside, watching it bloom red beneath his assault. "...DONE" he growled as Tintin tried to squirm an escape from the hand assaulting his backside, Haddock putting all his power into each smack, Tintins feat kicking up with each smack. Haddock going silent and pushing his arse up higher so he could get to his sit spot more effectively.

By the time he was done his hand hurt just as much as Tintin's backside must have been. Haddock instantly regretting his loss of temper but the feel of a hard cock that could only be Tintins pressing against his leg, making his breath hitch killed that regretted dead. "You like getting spanked" Haddock asked amused. A keening noise from Tintin was all he got in answer. "Do you only like been spanked or are you willing to experiment on other methods of punishment?" Tintin whimpered bucking almost violently against Haddocks leg as if begging for more.

Haddock slipping two fingers into Tintins mouth before sliding them up his back slipping a finger into him and crooking his finger into him finding his prostate and massaging it making Tintin squirm and buck even harder. "Stay still. I can use my other hand to spank you you know?" he growled slipping the second finger into him watching the squirming start up again obviously enjoying this "Such a cock hungry slut…When was the last time you got fisted Tintin?"he asked the gasp was all the warning he received as Tintin ruined his trousers cum dripping between his leg and the carpet.

Haddock would normally have been annoyed by this but right then and there he'd just had a boy over his lap. Thoroughly spanked and who responded so well he couldn't possibly be annoyed , now knowing what name it took to get him to respond so well "Asked you a question" Haddock whispered into Tintins ear waiting for him to answer.. "never…please!" was the answer "Please what Tintin."

Tintin gasped whimpering as Haddock continued to rub his prostate forcing more cum from him. "please…fist now…" Haddock chuckled at that shaking his head "I still have work to do. Go to the bedroom and under the bed is an old sea trunk. Bring it back here. When you get here kneel next to me and present." Tintin looked somewhat confused by the last order about to stand up but Haddock caught it, grabbing him forcing him down to kneel pushing him back to sit on the back of his heals pushing his chest out and chin up "like this when you get back. Now go the longer you take the longer you wait."

Tintin looked like something out of flash Gordon. A streak of orange out the door and a streak of Orange back. It had hardly been enough time for Haddock to pull himself together. A fairly large metal trunk at his feat, opening it up infront of Tintin just to tease the boy,wanting to see his reaction to some of the toys. Pulling out an enema bag and several large butt plugs, watching Tintins face for some reaction.

The flush on his cheeks and the way his pupils seemed to dilate at the sight of the contents made Haddock grin. Watching the way Tintin gazed back into the box watching the whip in a way that could only mean that he wanted it used on him. But first thing was first. Preperation. "you have a safe word. If you don't feel comfortable use it. If you really want me to fist you …"he leaned over to one of the bookshelves nearby pushing the side of it, swinging it open to reveal the ensuite bathroom that lead to his bedroom.

"Clean yourself inside and out. Then come back here. I want to spend the day stretching you out before you take my entire fist and possibly my arm to my elbow." Holding out the enema bag pointing to the bathroom with it, watching Tintin walk away as if dazed. "leave the door open. Need to make sure you clean yourself up properly, knowing what a dirty slut you are"

Tintin felt like he was floating as he went into the bathroom. Getting the bag ready and hung up on a nearby towel rail ,knowing that he was been watched. Looking out the door to see that Haddock was now back at work the large set of butt plugs next to him as if they were normal table decorations. "Get to work boy. I only have you for the weekend." Both Haddock and Tintin felt somewhat saddened by that thought.

Tintin quickly got to work climbing into the shower,slipping the tube into himself waiting for it to fill him standing beneath the spray until he started to feel as if he couldn't stand it any longer,clamping off the tube about to step out of the shower when a hand that could only be Haddocks,slipped over his chest "Stay there." Not wanting to get too wet, Haddock rolled up his sleeve. Wrapped his hand around Tintin's flaccid cock jerking it as Tintin started to feel cramps.

The pleasure of the hand on his cock that had JUST come recently making Tintin lean forward in the shower trying to concentrate on the hand and not the cramps. It was too soon for him to get hard again even with the cramps and Haddocks hand on his cock but it was making it easier to deal with. "please…please sir?" Haddock groaned at being called that nodding and leaving heading off to the study again the cum stain notably left on his leg. "take your time lad."

Haddock went back to work Tintin finally having finished, rinsed and dried off returning with the lubricant from the remarkably cleaned room, before returning to kneel beside Haddock watching him in a much calmer state than when they started. Haddock leaving him to kneel until he was finished with a particularly difficult bit of reading before finally pushing his chair back.

"Alright over my lap Tintin." The feel of the lad over his lap was becoming almost an instant addiction, trying not to think of wanting to make him a permanent fixture over it deciding to bask in the pleasure of having him there right now and worry about that later. Tintin leaning over his lap reaching back and spreading his cheeks without been asked.

"So good lad. So Good. Going to enjoy having you wrapped around my hand. "Picking up the lube and spreading it on a few fingers, slipping them into Tintin gently spreading them into him, before picking up a medium sized plug, knowing that Tintin could take his cock without a problem probably meant that he'd be fine with this. Spreading more lube onto the plug and slipping it in finding some resistance, managing to work it into him. Deciding that he made the right choice by not fisting him without some preparation.

Pulling Tintin up into a kiss which was returned enthusiastically made Haddock grin the kiss feeling so good between them wanting to spend more time kissing but he really did have some work to do. Swearing that if he could keep Tintin he would. "I want to finish this. Go have a nap. We need to change the plug a bit later and no wanking slut. That cocks mine till I say otherwise." Tintins face flushed at the thought of that swallowing and kissing Haddock. Instead of disappearing into the bedroom again, pulling on his jersey draping himself on his belly over one of the couches near to the desk as if desperate to stick close to Haddock.

He couldn't think of a possible boy that he had such a fondness for until he'd met Tintin. He'd talk to him later about perhaps extending his contract for a bit longer but he'd leave that till Sunday evening.

Tintin lay pretending to sleep. Trying to fight down a growing sense of unease. He was beginning to grow attached to this man…far more than he should be. He was a great adventurer and reporter. He wasn't supposed to be feeling these things for a man who was paying him. But out of every man he'd ever been with Haddock gave him what he needed,wanted read him like a damned open book. The thought scared him even more. But the twinge in his arse from the plug imbedded into him, the well fucked feeling without actually having been fucked this morning. His backside still sore from being spanked so thoroughly and the promise of more to come was almost forcing him to want to stay.


	4. Chapter 4

Warning for Haddock/Rentboy!Tintin, Dirty Talker!Haddock, Whipping/Spanking, Fisting, D/s

(From Tintin Kink Meme)

Summary: Archibald Haddock was a lonely old sea dog who once stumbled in a pub and met a young stripper/rent boy who was singing/strip teasing/things like that on the stage. Stunned by his beauty, he rented him for several months. Love grew in time, and Haddock realized that he only wanted Tintin for himself.

**Chapter 4**

After a long morning of work. A far longer than expected morning. Of Finally getting all the paper work he had to do out of the way, Haddock finally found himself being able to pay full attention to his young companion. By the time he'd finished his paper work they'd swopped Tintin's plug several times. Tintin having at one stage come over one of the pages he'd been working on resulting in the need to work on a copy of that page which took extra time. Though the sight of Tintin's head thrown back stretched around a plug. Haddocks finger gently probing and prodding at the ring of flesh wrapped around the black rubber plug watching him carefully makes it worth it. Of course that had resulted in a further spanking to Tintin's already abused backside.

Nestor's entered his study twice with the wanton little fox doing something that makes Haddock want to pound him. The first to deliver a message from his ship letting him know that they've already resupplied and left. Tintin at that moment having been straddling his chair arm rubbing himself against the slick supple leather the butt plug obviously moving with every motion of him rubbing against it.

The next to bring lunch. Tintin passed out over the same arm of the chair. His backside now taking on a more reddish purple hue, his cheeks red and wet from an obviously hard thrashing that he's practically been begging for since the last one. The look of serene happiness on his flushed wet face belying the fact that he's obviously been punished. Lunch comes with an ice pack. Which once Haddocks moved the clingy boy to rest on the couch on his stomach. He places with a great amount of sadistic pleasure onto Tintin's steaming backside. Watching Tintin jump about a foot in the air clawing at the furniture and shouting such profanities that would even make him blush.

Haddock wondered briefly what would it take to get a reaction out of Nestor. The stony expression and perfect posture giving nothing away. Leaving several orders with him before he left with the lunch tray regarding the afternoons activities, Haddock quickly got through the remainder of his work as Tintin finally seemed to have been warn out.

By the end of the day he'd spent far more time than he normally would at work as Tintin Created such a distraction. Though he couldn't remember the last time he'd enjoyed himself at work so much.

It was getting toward early/mid-afternoon when he'd finally finished his work. Tintin had been asleep on the couch, the largest of the plugs seated within him finally having settled down. Haddock left to make sure that all preparations were in order. Preferring the intimate setting of his bedroom for this than the bottom of a dusty basement he hadn't been in for years. Thinking he really should have gotten his life organised before he went looking for someone to take his mind off his own troubles with.

Haddock disappeared into the bedroom to make certain that all was set. His room placed on the 2nd floor would make certain that no one walking by would see in. Not that he cared. Opening the window to allow for fresh air and light to enter, The leather padded bench that he'd instructed Nestor to bring in placed perfectly so as to catch the light, deciding that he'd much prefer to be able to see Tintin in all his glory than hidden in a dark place just for mood.

Bringing his sea trunk with him. Making certain that everything should be where he wanted it. Having done this once before but so long ago he was having difficulty remembering with whom. Waking Tintin with a gentle nudge. Sending him off for another clean up before heading back to the Bedroom testing the bonds on the bench slipping out of his shirt trousers and boots. Deciding that he didn't need to be clothed to show the lad who's boss.

Tintin managed to clean up and appeared in what even Haddock would state as record time. Pulling Tintin close to him fingers running down his back to his crack to see if the plug was placed back in working the plug out of him before replacing it with his fingers pleased to find him properly stretched "you feel so hot lad… going to love slipping the rest of this hand into you." He whispered into Tintin's ear, lips brushing against it moving toward the bench. Having installed stirrups into it specifically for this kind of play

"Alright lad. I'm gonna strap you in and you wont be able to move. The only thing you'll have to think of is my fist up your arse. If you feel like you want to slow down just say yellow. If you want it to stop safe word. I want to make sure you come at least twice tonight so cum when and if you need to Tintin. Alright?" Tintin found it hard to breath hearing that. Of all the men he'd slept with as a rent boy It was the first time he'd actually been of the impression that someone may actually care for him. Looking down at the hand that was wrapped around his waist feeling the fingers slipping into him like that "Please sir…" was all he could really manage even though his mind was racing with things he wanted to say.

Haddock gently pushed him toward the bench, placing him on his back wanting to watch his face. Pulling a low stool down to the end of the table before standing up to pull the lads legs into the stirrups, the light filtering through the window making Tintin's skin almost glow a golden glow that he couldn't quite work out how he could be so utterly perfect.

Leaning forward placing each of the boys hands into fleece lined cuffs, while firmly devouring his mouth growling in a low gruff tone as he devoured Tintin's mouth hungrily claiming it for himself. If it weren't for the powers that ran the establishment from which he'd rented Tintin and the penalties therefore he'd have decided to steel him away for himself. Each freckle seeming to glow in the brightness of the room.

Moving away to place his feet in stirrups, pulling his legs apart as far as he could manage to do so, before clipping them into place. Moving away for a moment to place some gentle music on in the background wondering about perhaps one day if Tintin would stay. Putting on a piece of music and beating Tintin to the rhythm of it, the boy seeming to enjoy pain to the extent of craving it. Wondering if Tintin would trust him enough to do it.

Walking to the bathroom to scrub his hands looking out the door at Tintin who's head was raised trying to watch him, snickering at the slightly taken aback look on his face at being caught watching him, moving in again before grabbing the large tub of lubricant he'd chosen ,making certain that Tintin was comfortable making sure that he could at least see his face past his cock before gently probing at his entrance with two fingers making certain that everything was alright after having removed the largest of his butt plugs..

"Feel alright lad?" Judging by the low moan and the way that he arched, he'd have to guess that he was more than alright. Fingers rotating and scissoring gently moving in and out adding more lubricant to it, adding 3 large fingers starting to finally feel some resistance "Relax why don't you lad. " free hand moving over the marks he'd left before, feeling Tintin relax into his fingers moaning softly.

Slowly probing deeply with all three his fingers, hand soothing and caressing him, feeling somewhat smug with regard to the way that he's starting to try and buck into the air "Stay still or I'll be forced to take drastic measures." Teased Haddock slipping his finger in deeper crooking them against his prostate smirking "GREAT SNAKES….please sir…please please please more. MORE" Haddock swallowed suddenly very glad he opted for being naked or his trousers would have been forced to explode to accommodate him. "Patience little one. Don't want to hurt you. And if you buck I might just do that. Stay still Or I'll take it out of your arse when you're able to sit again" Tintin made a keening noise trying to stay still.

Gently pressing in a 4th finger adding extra lube, probing and prodding into him feeling his fingers engulfed by Tintin's heat. Fingers mimicking the movements that he was starting to wish his cock could be doing. The movements slowly as he finally judges that he can slip his thumb in, folding it in with the remainder of his fingers.

The plug that had been inserted to open Tintin earlier is hardly the side of his fingers. He's aware of it. Not forcing his fingers in but gently rocking them forward and back, using his free hand to push tintins cheeks apart, very gently scissoring his fingers within him. Having sat up in his chair so that he could watch Tintin's face and reactions. Having expected his erection to subside. But the bright red rod before his face, in direct line with Tintins face, twitches with every move and stretching of his fingers.

Haddock knows he's a large burly man. Watching his knuckles sink just past Tintin's ring shocks him enough to move his fingers out as if not having expected them to even get this far. Looking up at Tintin's face to make sure that he's not hurt him, He's half expected him to orgasm already but he seems to be waiting for something.

Haddock pushing his hand forward again adding more lube to the point its dripping onto the carpet, thumb still wrapped under his fingers, forcing there way in again. The slow slide and the stretch of Tintin's ring around his hand almost unbelievable. Half expecting something unpleasant to give. Half expecting to hear Tintin beg for him to stop. The only sound being Tintin's laboured breaths and a long keening noise as his knuckles finally get passed his ring, his thumb finally making it into him.

Stilling in amazement at seeing his entire hand in Tintin. The look of his dark, tanned and scarred arm normally with a large bulky would NEVER fit into somewhere so tight. Gently uncurling his fingers. The wet volcanic heat around it almost too much. A desire to pull his hand out again just to make absolutely certain that its still attached, but moves forward pushing his hand in stopping to pull it out.

Looking up into Tintin's face, grinning at the utterly satisfied look on his face that could only be mirrored in his own. Fisting his hand again moving it in more solid movements glad that he's enjoying it this much. His free hand snaking up to massage Tintin's purpling balls wrapping around his hot shaft, Squeezing it stroking it.

"I want to see you cum with my hand rooted up your arse slut. And I want to hear it!" He growls knowing Tintin's probably been holding back for his order even though he's been given permission. Silently wondering what's going on in that head. But it seems to be the magic word that Tintin's been waiting for. Throwing his head back Screaming loudly enough to spread myths about the return of a banshee to the area. Before taking another breath The next word shocking both himself and Tintin, as Tintin screamed "Master" at the top of his lungs.

Holding back a yelp as he feels Tintin Clench violently around his arm his cock unable to stop itself spraying the carpet beneath him as if his arm were an extension of his cock. His orgasm rocketing through him. The word master combined with the sensation of the wet velvet heat around his arm Bending down and biting down firmly on Tintin's inner thigh watching the last droplet of cum fall from Tintin's cock not wanting to admit to the fact that he'd just cum like a school boy. Hoping he was too out of it to notice. Wondering without really wondering what Nestor was going to do to him after finding the mess but more concentrating on the face of a winded and passed out Tintin.

Gently pulling his hand out, watching his fingers reappear in the coolish air, wanting to sink them back in but deciding against it. Wiping his hands off on a towel he'd already prepared before cleaning up around him. Gently unclipping Tintin from his bonds, pulling him from them wiping and cleaning him with the towel before deciding that a bath would probably be in order. Gently carrying the still passed out Tintin to it. Surprised to find the bath drawn. A deep desire to see too and take care of the lad leading him into a warm bath, his hands worshipping Tintin's body wishing he were awake for this settling for holding him close after getting to bed wanting to keep him. Feeling a deep seated love that made him nervous to admit to himself but not willing to deny it either.

Tintin awoke feeling pleasantly refreshed a deep ache with in him making everything almost perfect. The warm bulk of heat besides him making it utterly perfect. His mind for once feeling at peace with itself. The normal raging screaming lust for adventure finally silenced enough to allow him a moment to stop and be at peace with himself. Looking over at Haddock a small smile on his face, stroking his hand as he watched him sleeping. The room now darker than he remembered it. Remembering the feel of that fist in him. Consuming him claiming him as his. His mind suddenly stopping remembering something he'd said…the 1 word that he'd never said to anyone he'd ever slept with.

Sitting up with a wince he looked down at Haddock with a dawning horror. He'd called him master. He wanted to get up and run out the room , out into the street and just disappear. How could he have said that to a man he barely knew…he didn't even know his first name. Suddenly wanting the mad whirling desire for adventure in his thoughts back. Wanting to escape and not be tied down. Feeling Haddock roll over and wrap his arm around him, the same hand that had been inside of him wrapping firmly around him grounding him , making him feel loved. He had to admit it. He was in deep trouble and this time he wasn't even sure he wanted to escape.


	5. Chapter 5

Warning for Haddock/Rentboy!Tintin, Dirty Talker!Haddock, Whipping/Spanking, Fisting, D/s

(From Tintin Kink Meme)

Summary: Archibald Haddock was a lonely old sea dog who once stumbled in a pub and met a young stripper/rent boy who was singing/strip teasing/things like that on the stage. Stunned by his beauty, he rented him for several months. Love grew in time, and Haddock realized that he only wanted Tintin for himself.

**Chapter 5**

"Hurts" whimpered Tintin as Haddock after having woken and decided that he might enjoy feeling Tintin's warmed stretched arse around his cock, having lubed up and slipped into Tintin as he slept , slowly rocking in without much forced until the lad came to consciousness hissing at the feel of the Captain buried within his abused backside, the words from his lips countering the fact that he'd started rocking back onto the Captains cock himself.

Knowing that Tintin had a safe word also meant that he felt confident in continuing to move within the lad, waiting to hear it the movements at first having slowed down to wait for him to use it now becoming good sturdy thrusts into him. "You're a pain slut boy. If you don't want it you know what to do" he growled into his ear, rocking a tad harder listening the the boy moan. "I told you to come more than once last night didn't I? Consider this punishment for disappointing me."

Both men knew that this was hardly a punishment. Haddocks hard hand coming down to fondle Tintin's cock as he dragged him in one last time, shoving every last inch into the boys arse and releasing his seed before feeling the lad shuddering his own release into his hand, pulling himself out gently before slipping his fingers into the lads abused entrance feeling for any tears. "looks like you'll live. But I might want to use this arse again before you leave tonight. So better keep on your toes."

Feeling his heart ache at the idea ,deciding to remove that feeling that seemed to be burrowing a shard of ice into his heart, he summoned breakfast, quickly cleaning Tintin up. "I'm free all day. " Haddock managed to say conversationally as he picked through a soft boiled egg and soldiers, watching an unusually quiet Tintin do the same. The small nod of understanding from him making him frown ever so slightly. "Think that I might like to take a walk out to the stables later to check on my horses. I haven't been home in over 2 years… It feels rather odd" Tintins silent nod again answering him.

Haddock frowned wondering if something was wrong before returning to complete his breakfast deciding to neglect reading the paper for once. However Tintin seemed to sulk for the remainder of the morning. The blow jobs that he'd practically forced on Haddock the day before now seemed almost robotic. The way he moved as he was held in place as Haddock kissed him, moving his hand up and down his shaft until he decorated it with white ribbons. Still almost felt artificial.

Lunch sitting out in the sun the wind gently blowing around them was a painful affair. The air almost felt electric with the tension between them that no amount of loveless sex could seem to fill. By mid-afternoon Haddock was stalking around Marlinspike hall like a Lion with a tooth Ache wanting nothing more than to have the Tintin he had bought and only getting the shell. Wondering what he would have to do to get him back.

Tintin had been napping on the bed that they had used all weekend, wearing one of Haddocks shirts. The same one he had used yesterday, covering himself up, sensing the way the way that Haddock seemed to stalk restlessly from room to room waiting for the explosion.

It had taken far longer than he thought it would. They were out in the stables checking out on the horses that Haddock had mentioned earlier that day when he'd been pulled out to the side of the stall. Normally he would have thrown himself at Haddock by now but he wanted to distance himself from him. Haddock had decided that he'd have liked to feel himself within Tintin again but the way that he'd thrown himself over one of the saddle benches like he was just waiting to get it over with finally did it.

"Alright Boy. What's wrong. I don't mind you being angry with me but this abominable sulking just wont do! So damn well state what your problem is or I swear to Neptunes Trident I shall make you tell me." Watching Haddock thundering around his face scarlet red right to his ears. Thundering around enough to spook several horses with his stable.

Tintin stared at him for the first time since his arrival genuinely scared of the captains reaction. Jumping at the sheer power that he exuded wanting to be consumed by it while in the same breath being terrified of it. Like wrestling with a tiger he felt his blood boil with the passion he felt flying so recklessly from him. Wanting to be burned by it. "Nothings wrong sir. I… I must be tired that is all."

The way that Haddocks eyes went from wide to slit should have warned Tintin that he was in serious danger. "TIRED? " Blistering blue barnacles! YOU SLEPT HALF THE DAY! "BILLIONS of BILIOUS blue blistering barnacles! I AM NOT THE FOOL THAT YOU THINK I AM BOY." Tintin didn't know what hit him.

He couldn't remember feeling this small in his entire life. But now placed firmly over haddocks lap, trousers around his ankles a strong arm wrapped around his waist anchoring him down as it pummelled his naked backside, his legs kicking out behind him with every firm slap ,squealing and balling. The odd feeling that this wasn't arousing him as it normally would. As if the captain had somehow managed to remove every single ounce of what was hot about a spanking, just by being a more commanding bastard than he was.

The slaps felt cold and detached. As if the Captain had removed himself from the entire situation, replacing himself with someone who was all business. The previous times that he'd spanked Tintin there had been a playful nature and a nice warm up , a leg placed in such away that he could rub a thick muscled thigh against Tintin's cock while at the same time allowing Tintin to feel his own arousal. Right now. He was soft, his cock dangling uselessly between the captains Leg. No arousal what so ever from him. Just the steady pounding of the sea hardened hands on what had already been a sore backside. He had no choice.

"I'M SORRY! PLEASE STOP HURTS PLEASE PLEASE STOP! GORILLA! GORILLA DAMMIT" he shouted at the top of his lungs clawing at the Captains leg who abruptly stopped but didn't let go recognising the safe word not having expected it to come out in punishment. "Tell me whats going on lad. I don't want ya leaving unhappy." He murmured pulling Tintin up holding him between his legs trying not to feel bad about the fact that he'd managed to force him to safe word.

Tintin stood stoically for a moment his face wet and blotchy jaw working. "I DON'T WANT TO LOVE YOU "he growled fighting himself off the captain smacking him firmly on the side of the head before stepping back "I Want to just…disappear! How dare you make me love you! You had no right."

Haddock watched Tintin as if he were just as shocked by his words as Tintin was "But...lad look… That's a dangerous word. I…I feel the same way but. Its been a few days. I know you're probably scared by what makes you not want to at least try to love ?" Tintin floundered watching the captain tripping over himself would almost have been comical if it weren't for the fact that he were doing just as badly. "I want adventure! I want to feel like a hero! You cant give that to me. I cant do that if I actually Care about something or someone. I can not let this happen! I don't even know your name and here we are shouting about love."

Haddock frowned slightly thinking that was true. Wishing the lad wouldn't leave wanting him to remain but knowing that would be impossible. "Tintin…I wouldn't hold you back. Do as you need to. Just…Every ship needs a port…And when you come back…Instead of doing what you normally do….come back to me… when you're done. I'll take care of you…I'll be your sponsor. Just promise you'll always come back to me." Haddocks face was red trying to explain himself more would be folly

Staring in surprise at Haddock half having expected to have been ordered to stay, to leave and never darken his hallways again. "I…let me think about it. My ship leaves on Monday morning. I cant just stay." Frowning Haddock nodded sighing. "Alright lad but let me know before you leave tonight please."

The rest of the day had been more pleasant. Having cleared the air both men had somehow managed to get back to the house so that he could apply ointment to Tintin's certainly bruised backside, gently caressing and massaging in the cream. "Captain…do you like dogs?" Tintin whispered into his arms as he lay naked on the Captains bed the hand that had assaulted his backside gently soothing more cream into it, as if trying to apologise. "Not especially. But if you have one he's free to visit any time." Haddock hummed trying to be as gentle as possible.

The heady cocktail of soothing and massaging and the stinging and hurting of his backside however was having a definite effect on tintins crotch, trying to rub against the sheets while at the same time not let him notice. But the man had hawk eyes he swore. "Do you think that you could lie on your back lad?" he asked watching Tintin roll over presenting a stiff rod wondering where the lad got the energy he himself was starting to feel warn out.

Getting up and retrieving the lube. Watching Tintin's face the apprehension on it spoke volumes, knowing he was sore almost made Haddock change his mind but he sat down scooping up a hand full of lube before taking hold of Tintin's shaft and massaging it "Hands on the headboard lad. I don't want you to move ." Shifting up slightly until he was comfortable he reached up and did what we was told moaning in objection as the hand pulled away.

The moan turned into a yelp as Haddock moved over straddling his hips, shifting up until he was positioned over Tintin's cock, guiding the head of it to his entrance. "CAPTAIN what do you think you're doing." He yelped about to let go of the headboard but the captain leaned forward grasping his wrists with slick hands glaring at him in warning. "Do NOT remove those hands boy. I want this to be good for both of us. But I'm in charge here. For every time you remove your hands you wait another minuet to cum. Do you understand me." Tintin swallowed in answer watching in astonishment as the Captain lowered himself onto his stiff prick this feeling absolutely unnatural.

"I'm supposed to be the one to be fucked. I'm the fuckee Captain! "moaned Tintin as the Captain who was illegally tight finally rooted himself on Tintins shaft huffing slightly, his hands moving down to pinch and tweak tintins nipples. "Aye and I might add your fucked either way slut. But I use you as I want you. So shut up or I'll gag you"

Haddock rose gently up and down at first his fingers teasing and stroking Tintin's body driving him absolutely mad, using all his restraint not to force himself up and down his shaft. "Don't fucking cum till I tell you to slut." He growled himself feeling far too close for comfort. Until he finally could not hold back any longer slamming down onto Tintin's shaft hard and fast stroking his cock in equal pace until he shot himself across Tintin's chest and face "Cum Lad." He growled out of breath his legs aching from having lifted his bulk up and down for a good half hour, amazed either of them lasted that long.

The rest of the afternoon had been filled with cuddling. The room smelling somewhat like the whore house that he'd rented Tintin from. The smell of sex and fresh air filling the room. Finally however all good things had to come to an end, and Tintin packed his bag the ride back felt too short. Watching Tintin laying on his stomach beside him stroking his hair gently as he did so.

Entering the establishments rooms and into the inspection rooms, where he stood and watched a doctor examine Tintin for any unwanted damage. A cold anger rising in him as he watched another man touch him, but knew it was necessary. The full sum of money having been paid into the accounts the day before made sure that everything was swiftly dealt with. They were left in the room once the Doctor was done, leaving to give his report.

"What are your terms Captain Haddock ?"Asked Tintin as they waited for all the release documents. "Terms ?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "you said you'd sponsor me if I agreed to return after adventures and that I could bring my dog with me if I wanted to. Do you still want to and if I agreed what would be your terms."

Haddocks heart jumped at the thought. "If you were ever in trouble you'd contact me, via phone or telegraph. That you'd return after every single adventure to live with me during that time. And that one day you might actually stay permanently with me. If you ever grew tired of Adventure. In return I'll sponsor your adventures. I will love you. Honour you and Keep you until Death claim me or you grow tired of me. And …knowing you. I'd rather you agree to not taking unnecessary risks while you were on said adventures because if I happened to find out that you did. I'd have to take it out on your backside." Tintin winced remembering the sound spanking he'd received earlier that day and swallowing he nodded. "Do you want this to be formal in writing or is this a verbal agreement."

Haddock smirked looking around the room. "Verbal's fine unless you want it to be a contract." Tintin smirked and shook his head holding his hand out to be shake " You have no idea what you are getting into Captain." He mumbled clasping his hand around the captains tightly. Haddock smirked "Nor you my dear Tintin. Named Archibald by the way" Tintin smirked nodding "Names still Tintin."

The next morning after spending a late night talking and conversing over a pint between the two, something that he'd sorely missed over the weekend Haddock checked his news paper surprised to see Tintin's face in colour staring up at him, the headlines stating his newest adventure to Egypt." Haddock hadn't really been worried having sent private orders to several of his ships and friends across the oceans to keep an eye open and make sure that Tintin was alright.

It hadn't been until he received word from one of his comrades that Tintin was to be executed that he felt it necessary to intervene. It had been a tense few days before he received word that Tintin had somehow managed to escape to India. He'd never been so grateful in his life that he had so many friends every dark corner of the world looking out for the boy.

By the time that Tintin finally returned home Haddock was thinking about forcing him to retire. Or perhaps allow him along on the trips with him. But the night that Tintin had returned home…to his home. To him in his arms was the night that he felt complete again. And Tintin felt exactly the same.

End.


End file.
